


different than you think

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humor, Kinky Shiro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Team, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: The thing about dating Takashi Shirogane is that everyone thinks that he's the most precious, innocent angel on Earth. It baffles Keith to no end because the man is filthy and kinky and likes to be called Daddy and spank Keith until he cries. The team doesn't know it, and Keith wants to see how much time it will take them.The answer is - a lot.





	different than you think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomniacForevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/gifts).



> just a funny lil thing that was born in sheith discord. enjoy, my nasty little fuckers

1.

The thing about dating Takashi Shirogane is that everyone thinks that he's the most precious, innocent angel on Earth. Keith suspects that whenever someone thinks about Shiro having sex, they do it in the most vanilla, innocent way possible. The Paladins don't make crude jokes when he's around, don't do dirty innuendos, just...don't and it baffles Keith so much. It also baffles Pidge, he can see that, because she did see him with Matt. 

To put it simply, Shiro can be a fucking daddy and a 14 years old in one person. He makes crude jokes, suggestive comments, slaps Keith's ass when no one's watching and absolutely ruins Keith whenever they have sex. He's honestly surprised how come no one heard him begging for his Daddy's cock. Keith's not quiet.

Shiro catches up on that, of course, he does, and Keith absolutely hates the look he gets when he does. It never means anything good for anyone.

From that point on, Shiro starts to tease. And oh gods, he does it well. He stands just behind Keith, pushing his cock against his ass, slaps and palms his ass when he bends over, squeezes the marks he starts leaving on his shoulders and whispers dirty things in his ear.

It's both hell and heaven and Keith sometimes wants to fuck it all and drop to his knees in front of everyone and make Shiro lose control. Just like the day when the team is talking about some sex-based alien species, avoiding looking at Shiro, who uses it well.

"They're so blind, aren't they?" he hums into Keith's ear, looming over him. "I bet I could bend you over the console and spank your pretty ass until you're coming around your plug, and they would be none the wiser. Maybe I'll make you call me Daddy on missions? You're already great with 'Sir', my good boy, so why not more?”

After that, it becomes sort of a game. Where can they fuck and not be seen by the team? It turns out that the Paladins really need to work on their observation skills. Aside from Pidge, she's smart and she knew Shiro before Kerberos. She often even drove with Matt when Shiro asked him to come to a parking lot at 3 am to do some stupid shit. Pidge just...keeps her distance and threatens to castrate them if they ever have sex in her lab. Fair enough.

They're hidden by the Black Lion, Shiro with his cock out and Keith naked, the armour crumpled on the floor. Black doesn't seem to mind, at least Shiro says she doesn't and it's exciting. The metal is cold against his back and Shiro's cock is so deep inside him, his big hand squeezing Keith's throat as the man keeps smirking.

"My pretty boy, all stretched and full on my cock," Shiro coos, making Keith clench around him. "Want everyone to see you like this? The moody Keith, falling apart of their leader's cock, begging for more."

Keith's eyes roll to the back of his head but he tries to think.

"A-and what would, ah, they think, i-if they saw, oh god, the good leader calling himself Daddy?" he gasps finally. "Fucking m-me until I can't, fuck, can't stand?"

Shiro's eyes darken and he leans down to bite his jaw, leave bruises and kisses. He likes it apparently. He likes being seen as someone completely different, someone kind and nice, probably having the most vanilla sex ever.

"Maybe they would learn how to handle naughty boys properly.”

 

2.

It's ridiculous. Keith can't believe this is his life. Can't believe that those are people who are supposed to save the universe. They can't deduce their way out of a wet paper bag, how could they talk about deducing Galra plans? It's stupid but fuck if he's having fun.

One day he comes to breakfast limping and sore, his ass still red from the spanking and hole tender around the plug in his ass. He looks ruined and Pidge looks at him with slight disgust but she laughs. "Shiro was pissed, hm?"

Keith only grunts and very very carefully sits down. He hisses from the pain and Allura looks at him with concern.

"You're hurt, Keith? Maybe Shiro should look at it?"

Keith snorts. Like hell. Shiro is the one who put it there and then decided that Keith should get punished through the day. There are Shiro's handprints all over his ass and thighs, some bite marks, some bruises. Shiro should definitely not look at this.

"I'll be fine," he croaks out, throat also aching from being fucked by Shiro's cock. Fucking ridiculous.

That's when Shiro comes to breakfast. He looks a bit tired but smug, his back probably covered with scratches and shoulders with bite marks, but he smirks at Keith and sits down next to him and squeezes his thigh. "Good boy," he whispers in his ear. Keith flushes.

"Shiro, Keith is hurting,  think you should look at it," Allura mentions then and Shiro's smile turns concerned and sweet. Fucking bullshit.

"Oh really? Keith, you should've told me," he says softly, that asshole. "I'll take a look at it later, I'll take care of you, baby."

Keith swallows. He knows what 'taking care of' means when he's been a bad boy. It means fingering him until he cries and spanking his red ass, tugging at his nipples until he's aching all over and begging Daddy to fuck him. Shit.

 

3.

When they find Matt, Keith knows that it's coming to an end. Matt and Shiro used to...fuck, before him and Shiro got together and Matt knows first hand just how kinky and filthy his boyfriend is. It's clear the moment he notices the possessive hand on Keith's lower back, almost sliding to his ass. Matt smirks and winks at them, and Shiro, that dick, winks back. What is his life?

All in all, everything goes great. They have a dinner together, laugh and cry and hug and Shiro keeps fucking touching him, so Keith doesn't stay passive. By the end of the night, they're both keyed up and needy and desperate to be left alone. Matt notices, of course, and smirks at them. 

"Alright, you two, you're gross and making me horny, so please do us all a favour and go to your room," he announces suddenly. Keith's both glad and angry.

The Paladins look at the strangely, but Shiro sends them a strained smile and they go, accompanied by Matt's laughter. Once they're behind the closed door, they're all hands and violent kisses, almost tearing their clothes away. It ends with Keith getting fucked within an inch of his life, against a wall, his hands leaving deep cuts all over Shiro's back, his boyfriend mauling his neck.

"Daddy, Daddy please, harder, f-fuck, harder, please!" Keith screams, uncaring about anyone.

It only spurs Shiro on and he delivers, fucking Keith through the wall until they both come, Shiro's cum dripping down his thighs. They go twice more, once with Keith on all fours and once with Shiro's 2 metal fingers inside of him, next to his cock. When they finally cuddle to sleep, they're both aching and sore and sated, kissing lazily and whispering sweet nothings as usual. Keith falls asleep with a smile on his face.

When they both limp to breakfast, the Paladins look at them strangely.

"What happened?" Lance asks quietly, both horrified and curious.

Before Keith gets a chance to answer, Matt smirks and claps Shiro's shoulder.

"Just what always happens," he smirks. "Shiro here fucked Keith so hard they probably passed out, after like 2 rounds at least. Your back is probably all bloody, eh Daddy?"

The room freezes and Keith watches with fascinated eyes as the Paladins go pale when Shiro only smirks and squeezes Keith's ass.

"You know it," Shiro drawls, just the way he used to do back in Garrison, after a good night.  He seems to have forgotten that it's not just them and Matt, as it usually was. "Three times actually and by the end, we both couldn't move. We have to wash the sheets and the wall.”

Keith smirks as well, satisfied and content, forgetting about the team, before…   


“What the fuck?!”

They all turn to Lance who’s white as a sheet, eyes wide and shocked, looking a bit like his whole world got turned around. It probably was. After all, for him, Shiro is a good boy, kind and gentle, probably vanilla and rather...boring in bed. Yes, Keith heard that conversation.

Keith can’t help himself, not with Lance. He leans more into Shiro’s side and kisses one of the marks left by his teeth last night. As if reading his mind, his boyfriend squeezes his ass again, smirking down at him.

“We thought you knew,” he says with an innocent smile. “I’m not exactly quiet and Shiro is  _ amazing  _ in bed.”

He watches with pleasure as Lance stutters and looks at Shiro in betrayal, probably seeing him in a new light. Hunk isn’t much better, staring into the air as if remembering something. Then, his eyes clear.

“Oh,” he whispers. “So all those times when you were limping…”

“I got fucked, and sometimes spanked so hard I could hardly walk,” Keith informs his proudly.”

Yes, he’s quiet and likes his privacy, but he’s not shy, can’t be shy with Shiro as his boyfriend. He’s proud of their sex life, of Shiro, his Daddy, his other half. Sometimes, Keith wants to flaunt their amazing sex life to everyone, to make them jealous of just how compatible they are in bed, how they fit together and satisfy each other.

“You were really oblivious,” he adds then. “The number of times we did it in semi-public places…”

The Paladins and Allura pale even more and Pidge snorts.

“They’re horndogs, oh my God, it was terrible,” she says, rolling her eyes. “But it was kind of funny, seeing just how dumb and blind you can be.”

“I-I… I need to lay down,” Lance says finally and leaves without a word.

That's a first. Keith doesn’t mind at all.

“Guess we rendered him speechless,” he remarks casually, still leaning against Shiro who leans down to kiss him deeply.

“I’m, ah, glad we could...solve that misunderstanding,” Allura says awkwardly and then smiles at them. She’s unsure how to behave, but Keith only sees warmth and some embarrassment in her eyes. He can deal with that.

“Me too,” he says happily. “Now I and Shiro are gonna go because I’m sore and I don’t wanna sit on hard surfaces.”

Shiro only laughs at him and hoists him up into his arms. Keith settles in them and nuzzles his neck as they leave, Matt’s chuckles trailing after them. 

“They finally know what a dirty old man you are,” he teases his boyfriend with a smirk.

Shiro chuckles and kisses his nose playfully. “Oh, baby boy, they don’t know anything. Yet.”


End file.
